victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cade
"Why don't you rip HER arm off?" -Rex Powers to Jade (about the pairing) in The Diddly-Bops, pointing out how different Jade treats Cat. Cade is a term for the pairing of Cat Valentine and Jade West (C'/at and J/'ade). Another term for this pairing is Jat (J'/ade and C/'at). While Cade is the "Official" name, both are usually acknowledged by the community. Cat and Jade seem to be good friends: Jade tones her insults down towards Cat, they express concern for the other's well-being and stand up for each other when problems occur. Friendship between the two is also often explored. A very frequent theme (and arguably the pairing's main dynamic) is compromise and making exceptions. The two have been shown to be friends and have shown surprisingly little animosity towards one another (a few exceptions notwithstanding). Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies are best friends in real life. See Eliana for more on their real-life friendship. It has nothing to do with Cade, however, some fans might think so. Major Cade Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat is Jade's first pick for a partner when she does a 'drive-by acting' exercise in Improv class, while Beck is her third pick. *It should also be noted that Cat begins to stand up when Sikowitz chooses Jade to lead their improv skit before Jade even selects her, suggesting that she already knew she would be Jade's first choice. 'The Bird Scene' *Jade performs a sketch with Cat in class. *Jade yells "Sikowitz!" in a disapproving tone when he hits Cat in the face with a ball. *Cat bumps into Jade when she stands up after Sikowitz hits her in the face witha ball, and Jade tolerates it. *Jade is annoyed and angry that Mr. Sikowitz hit Cat with a colorful ball. *Jade invites Cat to have lunch with her. 'Stage Fighting' *Jade has no problem with Cat being Beck's partner, and shows no signs of possessiveness towards him when she hears this. *Jade looks shocked when Russ fake punches Cat. *Jade claps after Cat's performance. *Cat looks on during Jade's fight scene, and when Jade is hit, she runs to her and screams, "She's bleeding!" *Cat looks for a chair for Jade to sit on. *Cat bluntly asks Tori why she hit Jade with a cane. *Cat says she believes Tori about not hitting Jade, but her tone of voice says otherwise. *When the girl splashes her drink in Jade's face, you can see Cat in the background looking shocked. 'The Birthweek Song' *When Jade says "You people give me a rash", she looks at everyone, except Cat. *Likewise, Cat doesn't respond to the above; possibly she knows that she's not addressed, or she knows that Jade doesn't mean it. 'Tori the Zombie' *At the close of the disco dance, the camera shows Cat moving to the back to dance with Jade. *At the end of Uptown, Downtown, Tori and Jade are chatting with Trina and Cat, and Jade is talking to Cat. 'Robarazzi' *The first scene of this episode marks Jade's first act of open hostility towards Cat. When Cat puts the item she bought on the lunch table, Jade asks her: "Is it a transporter from the future that can beam you to another table?" 'Cause if it is, what button do I push?" Cat responds: "That's so hurtful!" But she doesn't sound that upset. *When Cat shows everyone the super juicer, Jade comments to Cat "You're so screwed up." Again, Cat doesn't seem to mind. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Trina asked for Cat's number, Jade says she's already tried calling Cat. *Jade and Cat hug at the end of the episode. *Jade is the only one who has Cat's number. *After they get out of the RV, Cat comments on Jade's sweatiness and Jade commands her to "Never speak of it!" *When Rex insults Jade, Cat doesn't look very amused, but Beck laughs. *When Jade squirts sunblock on Rex, Cat is the only one that smiles, probably because Rex is always mean to her. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat giggles when Jade takes a jab at André. 'The Great Ping-Pong Scam' *Cat and Jade are shown to have been friends for at least two years in a flash-back from the scene. *Cat stands next to Jade and laughs when Jade takes a jab at Robbie. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade seems happy when Cat appears and introduces her boyfriend to them. *Jade attempts to cause friction between Cat and Tori, possibly because she feels possessive of Cat's friendship. *Jade does seem happy for Cat finding a boyfriend and does nothing against them, showing their friendship. However, when Cat kisses Daniel, Jade immediately kisses Beck, implying some jealousy. *When Cat feels Beck's face, even putting her finger in his mouth, Jade makes no comment – had it been another girl, she probably would have. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Cat is excited to be singing with Jade, as she announces it to Tori and the rest of the class. Jade tells Cat that she's picking the song, which Cat happily obliges to. *When they sing Give It Up, when singing the line "''Come a little closer, come a little closer baby, baby." they come very close to one another. *Everyone agrees that Jade is a 'gank' except Cat. *Once Jade leaves, and André calls her a 'gank', Cat looks back towards her, and gasps in exasperation. *When Cat notices Tara and Haley around Beck, she tries to act nice around them, but is uncomfortable. *Cat points out that Beck has a girlfriend, not Beck himself. *Cat complements Jade's bag, which Jade says "Thanks" to. She then explains that it's made from monkey fur. *After Jade insults the two girls (she tells them to "Enjoy my monkey fur!"), Cat looks towards her, smiling. *Cat laughs and lightly shoves Jade's knee after she insults the girl's performance, which doesn't faze Jade. *Cat and Jade seem to enjoy performing with each other, as they're comfortable rubbing up to each other while they dance (with the same choreography), and look at each other happily. *When the owner of the club says that "two girls really stood out tonight", Jade and Cat look at each other, shyly, smile, then turn away. *Both Cat and Jade were upset by losing to Haley and Tara, and considered themselves better. *Jade doesn't make fun of Cat for not initially getting that the karaoke contest was rigged due to one of the competitor's being related to the owner, though she had several opportunities to do so. *Jade puts her hand on Cat's shoulder when Cat grabs her arm in disbelief. *Cat and Jade appear on Tori's doorstep together, suggesting that they spent time together alone, without the rest of the gang, or Beck. *Jade mentions "I told you to get her doughnuts", implying that she let Cat choose what to get Tori. *Cat and Jade finish each other's sentences several times when telling Tori about the girls who cheated at Karaoke Dokie. *Cat giggles and adoringly says, "Jade has a plan." *When Tori asks about Haley and Tara she says "Like, Jade-level mean?" Cat replies, "Not that mean, but really mean," which implies that even though she thinks Jade is mean, she likes her as a friend. *Cat says that Hayley and Tara are "tight" and Jade says "Tight means good" and Cat says to Haley and Tara "You are so...........NOT TIGHT! and When Cat asks "Good, right?" after insulting the girls, (which is very Jade-like, and not in Cat's nature to do) Jade says "For you", which implies that had someone else said it, she would've made fun of them. This shows Jade holds Cat in a higher esteem than others. *Interestingly enough, Cat quickly puts up Beck as a reward for the girls winning the bet. Although they are confident they will win, had they not picked Tori, there would be a slight chance that they would lose the bet, forcing Beck to kiss the girl(s). If Cat likes Jade, this would be a means of getting her to herself. *Cat seems to try insulting Haley and Tara as much as she can. *Cat and Jade sing very close to each other while singing Give it Up *Jade politely corrects Cat when she mistakes words, without getting frustrated or putting her down. *After Cat jibes "morons" she deliberately leans back to touch her arm to Jade, as if looking for comfort or possibly back-up. *Even though Cat put Beck up as the prize, Jade still trusted Cat to choose their prize. *While Sinjin is talking with the Northridge girls, Cat and Jade are shown smiling and talking in the background at their own table. *As soon as Tori takes off her disguise, the camera pans to Cat and Jade; Cat's looking at Jade happily, while Jade is intently watching Tori's performance. *Once Tori wins the contest, Cat and Jade lift Tori's arms in victory. *Jade and Cat dance next to eachother with some boys at the end of Tori's performance 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz assigns Cat and Jade to do the lighting. *Jade repeats, "Ligh-ting?" '''but she doesn't say anything negative about having to work with Cat. *Cat accidently shocks Jade, and was seen crying about it. *Jade sweetly tells Cat to "make friends with the nice lady at the desk" and Cat does so without question. The Diddly Bops *Cat was helping Jade get dressed, and giggles excitedly when she and Tori go to fit Jade's boobs in the hamburger. *When Rex says something Jade doesn't like Jade pulls his arm off. Yet when Cat comes up and tells them that she booked another gig for "The Diddly Bops" Jade does nothing and Rex calls her on it. ''Rex: "Why don't you rip her arm off?" which results in Jade glaring at him (for pointing out how differently she treats Cat). 'Wok Star' *Cat performs the lead role in Jade's play. *Cat is the person to suggest a plan to have Jade's play go exactly how she wanted it for her dad. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *In the film Tori directed, Jade slaps Cat in a scene. *Jade wonders if the dye in Cat's hair gives her brain damage. *Usually, Jade gets overprotective even when someone kisses Beck in a play or movie scene. Cat kissed Beck in a scene, so that must mean that Jade trusts Cat with Beck. *Jade tells Cat to lie down to do their scene and then smiles. *Cat seems shocked when Jade hits her, so this may imply that Jade has never physically harmed her before. *At the premiere of Tori's film Cat gasps upon seeing that Jade's charactermurdered her character, but then she smiles adoringly. *At the Mac Murphy show, Cat and Jade sit next to each other. *Both have an mutual agreement on getting waffles. TheSlap.com Hints *Cat agrees that Beck shouldn't have joined TheSlap without telling Jade, and jokingly calls him a jerk. *Cat comments on Jade's post, (saying that she HATES babies) and asks if she hates her profile because it has baby heads all over it. *Jade posts that mustard disgusts her and she hates the color pink. Cat comments that she's currently eating mustard and wearing the color pink, and she fears that Jade must hate her for this. As a response, Jade tells her that she has no idea of the hatred she has for most people (she never includes Cat in this, though). And Cat seems to know she's not included because she was relieved and said she's not most people (she's Cat). *Jade comments on Cat's profile video and says that she won't call it good, but she didn't hate it, which Beck tells Cat to consider this a HUGE compliment from Jade. *Jade suggests Cat be a cat for Halloween so she doesn't confuse herself like the year before when Cat had dressed up as a fox. *Cat comments on Jade's message to Beck, curious as to why her and Beck broke up. *Cat and Jade are seen sitting together in a picture. *Jade writes how much she hates spring because of allergies, sun and stupid girls who go to the beach in tiny bikinis. Cat responds by inviting her to the beach and mentions she got a new bikini. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for Robbie on his song about strangers, and end up dancing together. *Jade posted that she was at the movies with Cat. *On Beck's Profile He states that Jade's at the movies, so basically Jade would rather be at the movies with Cat rather then her boyfriend Beck. *Jade recorded the second 'Cat's Random Thoughts' video in Cat's bedroom. Cat frequently wonders if it is recording because there is no red light on the camcorder. In a different video ('Drive-by Acting Exercises: Beck and Jade') Jade was wondering if they, her and Beck, were recording because she didn't see the light. *Cat put up a status saying "Is happy". Jade commented on it asking why? and Cat commented back say 'Why what?' Jade: 'Why are you happy?' Cat: 'I'm not. I'm actually really sad today.' Jade: 'Then why does your status say is happy!?????'. Cat: 'Oh, that was a typo'. *When Cat repeats the 'shellfish' joke on TheSlap, Jade that if she said that joke again she'll de-friend Cat in real life so that means Jade does considers them as friends. *Cat posted saying that her and Jade are going to be karaoking with each other. *Tori posted that Jade gets annoyed when Cat copies her poses, but Cat thinks it's funny. *In her UNICORNED! gallery, Cat posted that Jade almost looks like a nice person as a unicorn, but believes she would use her horn as a weapon. *When Cat says that she doesn't know why she's craving carrots. Jade says maybe because she watched her neighbor's pet rabbit for a week, to which Cat agrees. *When Tori asks what she she should get Jade for Christmas, Cat says the only nice thing (a gift card), while other suggestions were a muzzle (Rex), a heart (Robbie), and a therapist (André). *When Cat says that almonds are a girl's best friend, Jade corrects her by telling her that diamonds are a girl's best friend. *When Jade states she was electrocuted by setting up lights for a school play, Cat replied "Would you say it was a shocking experience? Hee Hee!" *When Jade said she called slapping people as "acting", Cat said that her "acting" made her face hurt. Gallery Cade 2.jpg Cade 4.jpg perfectly imperfect.PNG|Fanmade Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Cade singing.jpg|Jade and Cat singing together in Freak the Freak Out Jade and Cat.jpg Singing.jpg Jade & Cat Duet Joke(Edited).JPG Normal season1 bts11.jpg Jadecatfreakthefreakout.jpg VI_041310_241.jpg Cade Icon1.jpg cade pic on rex dies.jpg|cade in rex dies Lizgillies15.jpg|CadeonRocks large8.jpg Cade pic on rex dies.jpg Cat and Jade.jpg Tumblr lciqkmEpBR1qdmq2ho1 400.jpg 049rijf.jpg Lizgillies15-1.jpg th_49413_79709676_122_474lo.jpg 5235514473_95394b01d5_m.jpg ui1270917374.jpg tumblr_le2fxtLHdL1qfiq0po1_500.png tumblr_lck3nyFr5R1qcz7tho1_400.gif Freak-the-freak-out-2.jpg Cade♥.png|CADE interactions on TheSlap Cade Videos **~Contagious: Cat and Jade~* *|| Can't Read My Poker Face || Jade/Cat *Red Riding Hood - Jade and Cat *|She Loves Me Not| Jade/Cat *I'm In Love With A Girl I Hate || Jade/Cat || *She Walked Away / Jade & Cat *[ Headlock *King of Anything. Jade/Cat *Jar of Hearts - Cat and Jade Notable Cade Fanfiction *Cade archive on FanFiction.net *Her Jade by JayYay *Terrible by hup123hup123slapslap *Perfectly Imperfect For You by lovelyMESS *Just a Cupcake by Falcon226 *Windows by amberpire *I Sew Myself Shut by amberpire *Games by amberpire *Exception by amberpire *Dirty Little Secret by amberpire *Diamonds In The Rough by amberpire *Frozen Yoghurt by demondreaming *Give It Up by demondreaming Category: Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Jade West Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Images Category:Characters Category:Main Characters